musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Locrian (band)
Locrian is an experimental music/drone rock band which formed in Chicago, Illinois, United States in late 2005.Downing, Andy (2009) "Disturbing But Memorable Drone", Chicago Tribune, June 5, 2009. The group is currently based in Chicago and Baltimore, MD. The band features Terence Hannum (synthesizers, vocals, tape loops), Steven Hess (drums, electronics), and André Foisy (electric, 12-string, acoustic guitars, tape loops, and electronics). The group combines ambient, black metal, noise, drone, industrial, electronics, and cite One Eyed God Prophecy, Uranus, Yes, Genesis, Brian Eno, and Robert Fripp as influences. Locrian has released several albums, splits and collaborations through various record labels, most prominently through Relapse Records.2 The band is also known for its collaborations, including albums recorded with Mamiffer, Christoph Heemann, and Horseback; and working with session/guest artists from bands including members of Bloodyminded, Yakuza, Nachtmystium, and Velnias. History Locrian was formed in late 2005 by André Foisy and Terence Hannum, who had previously played together in Unlucky Atlas.Rivadavia, Eduardo "class=artist|id=locrian-p1134816/biography|pure_url=yes}} Locrian Biography", Allmusic. Retrieved 2010-11-27.Currin, Grayson (2010) "The Out Door: Locrian Darken Their Darkness", Pitchfork Media, April 16, 2010. Retrieved 2010-11-27. Foisy is originally from Northern New York, while Hannum is from Florida. The group has released over 20 recordings in their relatively short lifespan, on labels such as Small Doses, Bloodlust!, and At War With False Noise, as well as on the group's private label Land of Decay. In 2009, the band released their first studio album, Drenched Lands. The album was met with acclaim from the Chicago Tribune, the Chicago Reader, and Rock-A-Rolla magazine. Locrian followed its release with a U.S. tour, including a special Pitchfork Media sponsored 'Show No Mercy' show in New York City, NY."Show No Mercy's Eclectic Lineup for July", brooklynvegan.com, June 3, 2009. Retrieved 2010-11-27. Their 2009 Rain of Ashes release features two 30-minute-long tracks recorded live at the University of Maryland's radio station WMUC.Raymer, Miles (2009) "Local Release Roundup", Chicago Reader, November 12, 2009. Retrieved 2010-11-27. A second album, Territories, was released in 2010, which took the band in a more rock-oriented direction, featuring guest appearances from members of Nachtmystium, Bloodyminded, Yakuza, and Velnias,"Locrian – "The Columnless Arcade"", stereogum.com, April 14, 2010. Retrieved 2010-11-27. and this was followed by a third, The Crystal World, later the same year, the title coming from a J. G. Ballard novel."Locrian Interview", I Heart Noise, November 18, 2010. Retrieved 2010-11-27. In 2010, drummer Steven Hess joined the group as a permanent member. The group's first recording with Hess was The Crystal World. Locrian provided the soundtrack to Scott Treleaven's film piece The Last 7 Words featuring Genesis P-Orridge. In addition to playing in the band, Terence Hannum is an installation artist who exhibited at the Museum of Contemporary Art, Chicago in 2007, and at the Peeler Art Center in 2010."Terence Hannum February 3-25, 2007", Museum of Contemporary Art, Chicago. Retrieved 2010-11-27.Freske, Will (2010) "Art galleries at Peeler: A look inside the planning, production of the semester's exhibits", The DePauw, November 5, 2010. Retrieved 2010-11-27. Hannum and Foisy formerly taught at Columbia College Chicago. Currently, Hannum teaches at Stevenson University. The band was signed to Relapse Records in 2012. Musical style The band's music was described by Allmusic as an "eclectic mixture of black metal, electronics, drone, and noise rock".Rivadavia, Eduardo (2010) "[ Territories Review]", Allmusic. Retrieved 2010-11-27. Allmusic writer Ned Raggett also identified progressive rock influences on The Crystal World.Raggett, Ned (2010) "[ The Crystal World Review]", Allmusic. Retrieved 2010-11-27. The band have identified krautrock and 1990s death metal as influences. Members *André Foisy – guitar, bass, percussion *Terence Hannum – vocals, synthesizers, organs, tapes, guitar *Steven Hess – drums, percussion, electronics Discography Studio albums * Drenched Lands (2009) * Territories (2010) * The Crystal World (2010) * The Clearing (2011) * Return To Annihilation (2013) * Infinite Dissolution (2015) Collaboration albums * New Dominions (collaborations with Horseback) (2011) * Bless Them That Curse You (collaboration with Mamiffer) (2012) * Locrian & Christoph Heemann (collaboration with Christoph Heemann) (2012) Live albums *Greyfield Shrines (2008) *Rhetoric Of Surfaces (2008) *Ruins Of Morning (Plague Journal) (2008) *Rain of Ashes (2009) References External links *Locrian on Bandcamp de:Locrian (Band) Category:American noise rock music groups Category:American black metal musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 2005 Category:American avant-garde metal musical groups Category:Relapse Records artists Category:Drone metal musical groups Category:Heavy metal musical groups from Illinois Category:American progressive metal musical groups Category:Musical trios